A Darker Claim
by thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: He's the only one who has ever taken an angel mate, who has ever managed it, and Cas doesn't bother to hold back the feelings of dark pleasure at that knowledge. There had been a fight in the beginning but Cas always got what he wanted and he had wanted the golden winged submissive angel. Demon!Cas/Angel!Dean (Warnings: D/S...more inside)


**Disclaimer**:_ If you recognize it then I don't own it._

**Pairing**: _Cas/Dean_

**Warnings**: _D/S, Smut, AU, Toys, Orgasm Delay, Wing Kink, Demon!Cas, Angel!Dean, Collaring, Dom!Cas, Sub!Dean_

* * *

Dark eyes stared at the flushed angel. At the twitching wings and how they're lowered in submission. Waiting for the demon to make a move. Dean can feel the demon moving around his still form. "Such pretty wings." it's murmured into the back of Dean's neck and the Seraph can feel how long fingers carding through golden feathers. Tugging lightly and stroking as they move. Castiel is pressed against him in a slightly awkward angle, pressing hard into Dean's ass, but the angel doesn't comment on it. How uncomfortable having the demon leaning against his wings in such a way really is for him. Instead he holds still and simply waits. Knows if he doesn't he'll be punished.

So Dean waits for instructions. For his unconventional mate to make a move. Something dark twists against his grace and moves across the abomination that is the mating bond Castiel secured not long ago. Cas steps back, hands still in soft feathers, as he watches Dean's back flex. The demon can easily count the freckles on the skin before him before he steps away completely.

Cas snags one of Dean's wrists pulling it around behind the angel before collecting the other. Secures them behind Dean's back and glances up past the wings to see back muscles flexing under his angel's skin.

"Hmmm." he leans forward, still holding Dean's wrists, to lick up the angel's back. Tasting him. Causing a shiver and those beautiful wings to twitch. "We're going to try something new, _little angel_." He moves around the angel to stand before him.

Dean doesn't meet his eyes until Cas tilts his chin up, eyes dark, as he leans in and captures Dean's lips in a kiss. Tongue pushing past soft lips and mapping out Dean's mouth. Moaning into it at the taste of his angel. The sweetness of grace and the hint of spice that Dean always tastes like.

He's backing the angel to the bed, pushing close, before stopping once Dean's legs bump into it. Wings flare to keep Dean's balance and then still. Waiting. "Hmmm. Good boy." Cas grins and it turns sharp, "Middle of the bed. On your knees." the command washes over Dean and he feels his body warm. Feels the slick in response to his mate and knows Cas smells his pheromones going out of control. Something Dean always tries to control but fails miserably.

Dean moves into position, resting on his knees with his hands bound and wings still lowered, as Cas moves about the room. He's breathing has picked up and he wants to move. Wants to look but he won't. The bed finally dips and a hand is placed in the center of his back as Cas moves him into position.

His face resting against cool pillows, knees apart and ass in the air. Completely vulnerable and he feels a finger inside him. Then another. Moving and crooking until they lightly brush his prostate. Sound is punched out of him and he doesn't stop the whine when Cas eventually pulls back out.

"Remember the rules, _angel_. You have one little word." Dean's nodding into the pillow, knows the demon will actually stop if he asks, when Cas pushes something into him. It slides right in aided by his body's natural slick and Dean bites the pillow. Legs shaking when Cas starts fucking him with the object and he's never had anything inside him except for Cas. Cas's tongue, his fingers or his cock. Whatever is inside him is huge and he's trying to figure it out as Cas's other hand steadies him. Holds him in place and the demon's power teases along his grace. Digging in possessively.

"Cas." it is muffled by the pillow and as though just realizing what the angel is doing Cas takes the pillows. Flings them across the room.

"Dean are you being a bad little angel?" Cas's voice is lower and a hint darker than before. "You know I want to hear you scream. How much I love my little bird's voice."

"Please Cas." the words are clear now and Dean tries to look at Cas but the angle is wrong. "What's-?" he doesn't get to finish when the object inside him comes alive and his whole body jerks with it. "Cas Cas _Cas_." the demon's name is chanted in between moans and a low whine when Cas angles the toy to press right into Dean's prostate as he turns it on high.

Dean's wings are shaking and twitching as Cas takes his hands off the toy leaving it right where he wants it. He lets his hands move down Dean's flanks as he feels the angel's muscles quivering. A broken sound escapes Dean and he tries to move but Cas holds him there. Doesn't let him.

"_Please_." he's begging and his hands are clenching together against his back. Wanting to grab something but they can't.

His cock hangs heavy between his legs. Untouched. Ignored. And Dean just wants to touch himself. Needs it.

"_Love how you beg for me_." Cas purrs the words as he moves and tilts Dean so he can move in front of him. Dean's wings flare to keep his balance as Cas nips at his neck, tongue tracing paths down the exposed skin, while Dean holds on. Can't come yet. Not until Cas says. Not until his mate lets him and the submissive part of him bows to that dominance. The dominance that Cas wears perfectly. "My beautiful little angel. _You were made for me_." Cas's hands are possessive as they move across Dean's body and the angel is full of sensation. Pleasure and warmth. Every brush of Cas against him sends more sparks through his grace. Grace that wants to reach out but is held at bay.

Then Cas leans up and kisses his angel even as his powers reach out. Grabbing onto the toy and fucking Dean with it in earnest. He swallows Dean's moan, enjoys how the angel's weight presses into him for stability, as he keeps his angel on the edge. Moving the toy in such a way that it barely grazes Dean's prostate. So close but he wants to wait for a little longer. Keep Dean on the edge for a few more moments.

The pace picks up as he fucks Dean as deep as he can with the toy, a very special toy just for his pretty little angel, before pulling back. Dean's cheeks are flushed, pupils blown and lips swollen. With a smirk Cas trails his lips down Dean's neck once more to the juncture and breaths against his angel's skin, "_Come_." the command escapes before he is biting down hard on the skin below his lips. Marking his angel yet again.

Dean's whole body shudders, goes taunt, as he comes between them. Cas lets him slump down into the sheets, face pressed into the covers, as he moves behind him. Pulls the toy out and without warning fucks into the shaking angel.

A loud keen escapes and Dean clamps down on him. Warm heat surrounding his cock and Cas holds onto Dean's hips. He starts up a punishing rhythm into the angel's still sensitive body and doesn't bother to hold back his own sounds. Groans and moans escaping as Dean tightens around him. Gasps escape as Dean simply moves with him. Giving over everything to the demon as his body surrenders to Cas letting him take what he wants. Dean has to use his grace to keep up. The darkness from Cas that is still sinking into his grace takes every last bit of his strength as the demon moves.

Cas reaches around and feels how Dean's already hard again. "So fucking hot angel. Always so hot." he starts striking at Dean's prostate with each stroke. Watching Dean's wings and how his angel's body moves with each thrust. "Smell so good. My beautiful little angel."

He's the only one who has ever taken an angel mate, who has ever managed it, and Cas doesn't bother to hold back the feelings of dark pleasure at that knowledge. There had been a fight in the beginning but Cas _always _got what he wanted and he had wanted the golden winged submissive angel. But he knows there is still a chance the angel could leave and now that he's had Dean he knows he won't let that happen. Won't lose what is so rightfully his.

A few more hard thrusts and Cas comes, filling Dean up, as the angel tightens around him. Cursing into the sheets until Cas reaches around him to jack him off quickly. Letting the panting angel come for the second time. Dean feels as Cas removes his bounds and moves him around. But he's useless at this point. Every touch is still sending these little shocks of feeling through him and he lays there when Cas is done. Staring at the ceiling and trying to regulate his breathing.

Cas disappears from the room and Dean stares at the ceiling. Wonders if he should try to break the bond because Cas is getting far too deep. The demon's taint was already showing up on his grace and Dean wondered how long it will take before it shows up on his wings. How long it would take before he was considered one of the fallen because a demon mate would only end in that scenario.

Coming down from the high, feeling Cas's darkness pulling back, always gives him a clear moment to think. To question his choices.

Green eyes glance around as they often do after he'd surrendered to the dominant demon and Dean wonders about leaving. There is still a chance. It is slim but still there. But his limbs won't move and Dean closes his eyes. Maybe when he wasn't still trying to recover from demonic taint. From Cas's darker power wrapping around him and digging into his grace.

When he has the energy to actually move.

Dean wishes he didn't love the demon. That Cas hadn't managed to worm his way inside. Sinking his hooks in and not letting go. That Dean's grace didn't dance against Cas's touch. That his body didn't recognize Cas's dominance. He could only hope one day he could leave before it was too late. Before he _couldn't _leave.

The door clicks back open and Dean doesn't move. Figures Cas will move on to the bathroom like usual but the bed dips and something is placed around his neck.

Every single fiber of his grace tries to lash out but stops and he feels something inside him click into place. Something final and green eyes snap open to look up into amused blue. Long fingers stroking down his face and Cas leans in close. "You didn't think I realized what was missing? That I wasn't hearing those doubts in that pretty little head of yours?" warm breath ghosts across Dean's skin and he stares up at Cas with horror in his eyes.

One hand darts up to feel the band circling his neck. No clasp and it won't break when he tugs on it. Tries to burn it off with grace. Everything fails and it remains there. Mocking him.

Dean knows there is no escaping. No leaving. He can't. Not anymore. Those bright blue eyes, blue eyes that have no business belonging to a demon, land on the collar around Dean's neck. It is a dark leather standing out against his smooth skin and sigils are carved into the leather. Sigils that mark Dean as Castiel's. That prevent him from harming the demon or leaving his vessel. They keep Dean there. And they will let others know exactly who the angel belongs to. Castiel's name the prominent mark on the band.

"You're mine little angel. And I am _never _letting you go." he leans down and kisses Dean's neck before dragging the angel close. Tangling their legs and smirking when Dean completely surrenders. He feels the moment that the very last bit the angel had been holding back gives out. Submits to his claim.


End file.
